Fireworks as a kind of festivity products is enjoyed by people, especially, used in grand ceremony and ceremonial festival. It can not be replaced by any other forms, such as the light, sound, and color. The firing of the fireworks can not only strongly stand out a main subject, but also can leave endless imagination to each people. But such kind of firework-display party is limited by some professional conditions, thus, could not be realized by normal consumers. The main reason is that the conventional firework unit is unattached with each other. It could not be connected together by normal consumers.
Therefore, if we could change the structure of the firework unit, the consumer could operate the firework display party by themselves.